The Sorting
by GeorgieHaast
Summary: In which the title is self-explanatory


**1st September 1971**

 **The Sorting**

The train journey continued in much the same way as it had started. James was brilliant and, as much as Sirius hated to think about blood-status, a fellow pureblood, so maybe his parents wouldn't forbid the friendship, after all, they were… second cousins… something like that. Peter seemed to be trying very hard to be part of the conversation but, as much as Sirius tried to include him, he was rather lacking in charisma and couldn't keep up with the fast-paced jokes which he and James were throwing around. Remus, however, seemed rather smart. He was the quietest in the compartment but would often throw in a witty comment for most of the topics they got through (except for Quidditch).

James and Sirius were still on the topic of their favourite sport when the train finally arrived at Hogwarts. The four boys had changed into their robes just before, after Remus and Peter had insisted that they could, under no circumstances, be late for their own sorting (James and Sirius had thought it would be a bit of a laugh and a good way to see which teachers were strict about tardiness). A prefect had told them to leave their trunks on the train as they would be taken up to their rooms for them once their house had been determined. So the 11 year olds left everything where it was and started making their way off the train.

"First years this way!" A gruff voice called from the platform.

Peter turned towards the voice and squeaked in fear. "Is…is that a…a…"

"Giant!" Sirius finished for him.

"Cool!" James agreed. "Let's go!"

"You're…you don't really think we should follow him…giants are dangerous!"

"Nah they're not." James grinned grabbing his arm. Sirius grabbed his other arm and one of Remus' and they started frogmarching Peter towards the giant.

"Besides," Sirius let go of Peter as they reached the rest of the first years. "We wouldn't want to disobey him and break the rules on our first day. They might feed us to the giant!" Remus made a scoffing noise and Peter looked like he was going to faint.

"Right, is that al of ya'. My name's Rubius 'Agrid, keeper of keys and grounds at 'Ogwarts." The giant said. "So if you'll all jus' follow me to the boats then we'll get you across t' get sorted. No more then 5 to a boat."

James, Sirius and Remus all climbed into the nearest boat and Peter stepped tentatively in after them. As soon as everyone was in the boats, they began to glide slowly across the lake.

"Honestly, Peter," James exclaimed about half way across the lake. "Stop rocking the boat!"

"What?" Peter looked around nervously. "I'm not rocking the boat, I haven't done anything"

Sirius shifted on the bench so that his and James' weight was all on one side of the boat before moving back to the other side. "Well you obviously are, look we're going to sink!" The boat swayed precariously in the water.

"No, no, that's not me. You just need to stay still."

"We can't stay still." James was trying very hard not to laugh as he and Sirius continued to rock the boat. "You're moving the boat so much it's impossible! If you don't stop now we'll all fall in…"

"And then the giant squid might get us" Sirius joined in.

"G…giant sq…squid!" Peter stammered.

"Lay off it you two." Remus sighed eventually. "I doubt Dumbledore would appreciate it if two of his students fell in the lake and caught hypothermia before term even starts."

"Yes, Sir." James saluted.

"Your wish is our command Captain Lupin." The two black haired boys sat perfectly still and straight for the rest of the ride across the lake and Peter made a mental note to thank Remus for it later.

•••••

James and Sirius had both grown up in beautiful and magical, pureblood manors but that was nothing to prepare them for Hogwarts. All the first years seemed in awe at the castle and they hadn't even moved passed the entrance hall.

In front of a large set of oak doors stood a tall, stern looking witch in emerald-green robes. When everyone had gathered around, she cleared her throat and everyone fell silent. "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the deputy head mistress here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a minute you will be lead into the great hall. You will then be sorted into your house: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Your house will be like your family for your time here at Hogwarts: good deeds will earn points for your house and any involvement in time wasting shenanigans and rule breaking will loose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. Now if you are all ready, then follow me."

The great hall itself was magnificent. Sirius noticed Peter staring in awe at the bewitched ceiling and enchanted candles. Sirius, himself, was too busy worrying about what house he was going to be sorted into. The majority of him wanted to stray away from everything to do with the Black family's traditions and be sorted into Gryffindor but, like any 11 year old, there was a part of him which still just wanted acceptance from his family. He knew that if he was sorted into Gryffindor things would change completely.

Sirius knew all about the sorting hat: the only seemingly inanimate object to have mastered occlumeny, and he didn't much bother listening as it sang about what each of the four founders looked for in there students. The version of the houses which he'd been taught was admittedly very different: Slytherin for the pure and successful; Ravenclaw for the clever; Gryffindor for the blood-traitors and Hufflepuff for those had no place in society.

"Avingdon, Melinda!" Professor McGonagall called once the hat had finished its song and the ensuing applause had died down. A small girl pushed her way confidently to the front of the crowd and positioned herself on the stool at the front so the hat could be played on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted after a few seconds and 'Melinda' smiled and skipped off to the Ravenclaw table who were all cheering.

It would've been nice to know for certain which houses James, Remus and Peter were being sorted into before Sirius made his decision, but after 'Bates, Sebastian' was sorted into Hufflepuff, Sirius started to realise quite how few people had a surname earlier on than…

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius tried to keep the usual confident swagger to his walk which he'd developed from a young age to fit in with pompous pure-blood society but had quickly become part of his every day cocky demeanour. However, as hard as he tried, Sirius couldn't help but feel self-conscious with all of the eyes in the great hall on him. He caught his cousins' eyes for a minute from the Slytherin table: 'Dromeda tried to give an encouraging smile; Cissy looked indifferent as always and Lucius simply scowled, mouthing _'Walburga will kill you if you fail'_. Sirius didn't quite think that being sorted outside of Slytherin was the definition of 'failing' but, for once, he agreed with Lucius that his mother would not be happy even with Ravenclaw for the heir of the Black family.

'Another Black,' the hat mused inside of Sirius' head. 'Bit more complicated than the others though. Oh, you still have some of your parents in you: a feeling of superiority; the need to be admired, but you're already questioning their ways: brave, very brave. A great mind but not willing to try. I certainly can't find any Hufflepuff qualities so that just leaves the snake and the lion. But where to put you?' And in that moment, Sirius made up his mind, he didn't give a shit what his family thought because hearing himself described like them just made him feel physically sick.

'Gryffindor,' he thought as loudly as he could. 'Please, Gryffindor.'

'Very bold indeed.' He swore that he could hear that hat laughing inside his head. 'Well I suppose that fits which lands you in…'

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted aloud.

There was a slight murmur of confusion but it was drowned out by the cheering Gryffindors. Sirius was happy. He'd made the right choice. But as he walked towards his new house he spared a last glance to the Slytherin table to see Lucius subtly running a finger across her throat.

•••••

Remus, much to his own surprise, was sorted into Gryffindor. Although he admitted that the hat had thought long and hard about Ravenclaw, he wouldn't say what the deciding factor had been which tipped the balance. Sirius, however, didn't really care. He was too busy taking bets on how long it would take to sort Peter who had already been sitting awkwardly with the hat on his head for almost 4 minutes.

After another minute, Sirius checked his watch and nudged Remus. "He's a hatstand!"

"What's a hatstand?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius sometimes forgot that not everyone had grown up completely surrounded by stories of Hogwarts and magic so started explaining: "It's when the hat takes longer than 5 minutes to decide where to put you. They're really rare and…"

"Gryffindor!" The hat interrupted. Peter let out a surprised yelp before scurrying away from the stool to take the seat next to Remus.

"It was going to put me in Slytherin!" Peter squeaked. "It thought about it for ages, debating between there and here. I didn't want to be in Slytherin but it wouldn't listen, kept saying I didn't know what I wanted and..," Peter trailed off.

"If it's any consolation," Sirius put in, leaning across Remus. "You're the least Slytherin person I've ever met and I know a lot about what makes a Slytherin. The hat was probably just doing it for a laugh." Peter nodded nervously and turned just as 'Potter, James' was called up.

James, to no ones surprise, was the opposite of Peter. The hat had barely touched his head before he was walking smugly towards the cheering Gryffindors.

The rest of the of the sorting passed reasonably uneventfully apart from 'Valance, Hugo' falling off of the stool when he tried to stand up. Sirius and James chatted quietly but fell silent at the end of the sorting when Dumbledore stood up, tapping his goblet with a teaspoon.

"To our new students," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Welcome! To our old students, welcome back. It is my pleasure to have you all back here for another year of excitement and learning.

"Before I leave you all to the feast which I am sure is the only thing which you are all wishing to think about right now, I would like to draw your attention to a few rules. As always, it is suggested that the Highly Discouraged Forest be left alone at all times. I would also like to mention a new addition to the school grounds: the willow tree which was planted over the summer is to be left alone by all those who do not wish to spend the night drinking sceligrow in the hospital wing." Whispers broke out as people tried to figure out the riddle which was the new tree. James looked over at Sirius and raised an eyebrow but Sirius just shrugged. "And on that pleasant note." Dumbledore continued: "Enjoy the feast." With a flick of his wrist, the long tables filled with food and everybody started piling their plates high.

"Hypothetically," James started, turning to Sirius. "What do you think we'd have to do in order to upgrade the forest from 'highly discouraged' to 'forbidden'?"

Sirius grinned. "I'm not sure but, hypothetically, in the name of learning of course, I think it should be our aim for the year to find out."

"Hypothetically," Remus said sternly. "I think that is a stupid plan and will end up with one of you seriously injured or worse."

"Stupid, yes." James mused. "But, hypothetically, awesome!"


End file.
